


КЕЙПЕТОБ

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Muggle Technology, Post-Canon, Saratov challenge, sentient appliances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Спасая невинный холодильник, Артур Уизли не представлял, к чему это приведет.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	КЕЙПЕТОБ

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - wakeupinlondon.

Холодильник обнаружился в одной из дальних спален. Он притаился за огромным старым шкафом, изо всех сил стараясь скрыться в его тени, слиться с потертыми выцветшими обоями. Артур и не заметил бы его, если бы отсвет Люмоса не скользнул случайно по металлической кромке ручки. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, холодильник отпрянул назад, в темноту — он весь мелко дрожал. 

Позади в коридоре послышался какой-то шум и невнятные ругательства. Должно быть, Дикенсон и Стоун до сих пор ловили блендер. Холодильник настороженно приоткрыл дверцу, испещренную пятнами ржавчины, и переступил короткими неуклюжими ножками. Удивительно, как он вообще умудрился взобраться на второй этаж по узкой крутой лестнице. Обычно одушевленная техника оставалась в своей естественной среде обитания, холодильники, микроволновки и кофеварки держались возле кухни, а телевизоры устраивали засады за диванами в гостиной. Телевизоры были хуже всего — захлестнув ноги неосторожной жертвы проводом, они наваливались сверху и принимались крутить рекламу. Однажды Артур пролежал два часа, глядя, как кукольные куры бесконечно прыгают под дурацкую музыку, пока Стоун наконец не пришел ему на выручку.

Артур поднял палочку повыше и сделал два шага вглубь комнаты. Он ждал, что холодильник снова отступит, забьется в дальний угол, но тот словно бы принял свою участь и теперь смиренно ожидал приговора, замерев и лишь слегка дребезжа полками. 

— Ну что там? — раздался голос Стоуна. Должно быть, совместными усилиями они наконец одолели злодейский блендер и даже не лишились пальцев. 

По корпусу холодильника прошла крупная дрожь, дребезжание сделалось громче. Артур медленно поднес палец к губам и указал взглядом на дверь. А потом ответил громко:

— Здесь чисто. 

Холодильник удивленно закрыл дверцу, хлопнув рассохшейся резинкой. Артур снова приложил палец к губам и выглянул из комнаты. В коридоре Дикенсон обматывал колдолентой шланг пылесоса, свободный конец которого извивался, как разъяренная змея, и норовил подсечь его под колени. Неподалеку насадка с щеткой бросалась на стенки прозрачного купола щитовых чар и пыталась прогрызть себе путь на свободу.

Холодильник неуверенно вышел из-за шкафа, помедлил и сделал пару шажков к Артуру. Тот замахал руками, показывая, что нужно снова спрятаться, и холодильник отпрянул. Полки испуганно задребезжали, и где-то внутри холодильника глухо рыкнуло и умолкло. Как будто он грустно вздохнул.

— Спрячься и сиди тихо, — приказал Артур шепотом.

Холодильник попятился обратно за шкаф и слился там со стеной. Только открытая дверца слегка покачивалась, подглядывая за Артуром. Быстро оглянувшись, он сдернул с кровати пыльное покрывало и набросил его на холодильник — тот удивленно скрипнул, но не сопротивлялся и не двинулся с места. 

Артур мягко постучал его по дверце, после чего вышел и тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Здесь все, — сказал он Дикенсону с подчеркнутым безразличием. — Грузите их и возвращаемся.

***

Холодильник споткнулся о резиновый сапог и едва не грохнулся на землю. Артур поймал его, с трудом поставил на все четыре ножки — уже раз шестой за последние полчаса — и отшвырнул сапог подальше. Он так и не выяснил, откуда у них во дворе все время появляются эти сапоги без пары, хотя Молли и напоминала по меньшей мере четыре раза в год.

— Не бойся, иди дальше, — прошептал он. — Я тебя держу.

Вжав разболтанную дверцу покрепче, холодильник сделал храбрый шажок. И еще один. И еще. Артур немножко подтолкнул его — до гаража оставались считанные футы, а шли они, кажется, уже целую вечность.

Там, где дорожку обступали густые заросли рододендронов, холодильник вновь заартачился — вся эта живая природа, обильно окружавшая Нору со всех сторон, изрядно пугала его. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь покидал тот крохотный домик в пригороде Бирмингема, где Артур обнаружил его. Распахнув дверцу, он заклацал полками, чтобы распугать, видимо, грозную растительность.

— Тихо! — шикнул Артур, осторожно прикрыл дверцу и придержал ее ладонью.

В доме было тихо. Ни в одном окне не горел свет — Молли давно легла и не должна узнать, что Артур уходил куда-то среди ночи.

— Еще немного, — подбодрил он холодильник и снова подтолкнул его. Под напором тот почти ввалился в гараж, едва не своротив прислоненные к верстаку автомобильные двери и пару ведер с гайками и подняв страшный грохот. 

Артур быстро закрыл дверь и зажег несколько ламп. Холодильник замер, приоткрыв дверцу.

— Ну вот ты и дома. — Артур обвел руками свое царство. — Добро пожаловать, — он склонился над холодильником и вчитался в странное имя, написанное на ручке, — Кей-пе-тоб. Пожалуй, я буду звать тебя Кей. Ты же не против?

Переступив коротенькими ножками, холодильник покачался из стороны в сторону, а потом мягко ткнулся дверцей в руку Артуру. И хотя белая краска на дверце и боках пожелтела, облупилась и во многих местах сдалась под напором ржавчины, внутренности дребезжали и скрипели, а корпус покрывали вмятины, Кейпетоб казался ему самым очаровательным созданием на свете. Он не заслуживал, чтобы его лишили одушевляющих чар и отправили на свалку. Нет, он заслуживал лучшего. 

Артур погладил щербатую ручку. Кейпетоб дребезжаще замурлыкал.

***

— Ну-ка повернись, я не дотягиваюсь, — велел Артур и снова прошелся щеткой по компрессору, забрался ею поглубже, чтобы выгрести всю набившуюся туда грязь. Кажется, Кею было щекотно, потому что он мелко подпрыгивал и норовил боднуть Артура в бок. — Не вертись, кому говорят.

Кей растерянно грохнул полками и наконец успокоился. Артур смахнул грязь на пол и осторожно обтер его влажной тряпкой. Очищающие чары Кей почему-то невзлюбил и прятался от них под верстаком. Заклинание, конечно, и там настигло его пару раз, но он так разбуянился, что верстак пришлось чинить, а Кея — долго уговаривать даже на щетку. Обычно, чтобы успокоить его, Артур принимался рассказывать что-нибудь. Усевшись на табурет, он говорил ровным мягким голосом о том, как Дикенсон и Стоун опять поспорили из-за чашки с красной ручкой, о том, что маленький Джеймс довел почти всех кур до нервного срыва и истерического облысения, гоняясь за ними по двору, о Молли, которая хоть и ворчала, а все-таки прихватила в магазине то смазочное масло для шарниров, о котором он говорил. Глядишь, и дверца перестанет скрипеть. 

Заинтересованный его болтовней Кей постепенно подбирался все ближе и наконец устраивался возле Артура, милостливо позволяя ему орудовать щеткой, счищая пыль, ржавчину и облупившуюся краску.

— ...и одна из ракет полетела прямо в сторону сарая. Молли, конечно, им сто раз говорила ничего не взрывать так близко к дому, но ты же знаешь Джорджа, — с затаенной гордостью продолжил Артур прерванный рассказ. Он полюбовался блестящим, без единого рыжего пятнышка металлом и перешел к другому углу дверцы. — Еле загасили ее, эту ракету, а дыру в крыше сарая так и не смогли заделать, пришлось все заново перестилать. Рон предлагал заодно новый сарай построить, огнеупорный, но Молли сказала, что и слышать ничего не хочет. Что это они не ей сарай новый хотят сделать, а себе, чтобы не ремонтировать его больше.

Проверить, сможет ли Кей работать, как положено, Артур так и не смог. Сколько он ни старался, электричество в гараже не заводилось. Батарейки лежали аккуратными рядами в коробках и радовали глаз, но при любых экспериментах выдавали разве что разноцветные искры, а затем плавились. Все три генератора, стоило их завести, обрели гедонистические наклонности и только пожирали бензин, лениво рассекая по гаражу и приставая к пылесосам с вентиляторами. Последний генератор к тому же научился петь и как-то напугал Молли, подкравшись к ней, когда она вешала белье, и заведя “Семь пьяных ночей” приятным баритоном.

— Слишком много магии тут, — объяснил Артур Кею, вставляя на место отмытые до блеска полки. — Не уживается с ней электричество. 

Кей согласно и чуточку утешительно толкнул его дверцей, а потом покачался, словно бы любуясь своим чистым нутром. Теперь он уже демонстрировал его Артуру без страха, хотя поначалу, конечно, пришлось повозиться, чтобы завоевать это доверие. Сперва он дичился и захлопывал дверцу, стоило протянуть руку. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — судя по тому, что удалось раскопать Артуру, его создатель, маг, зачаровавший всю технику в том доме в Бирмингеме, умер еще лет пятнадцать назад. Коттедж его стоял пустой и все больше ветшал, пугая маглов странными звуками и неясной возней внутри. Может, никто и не узнал бы о нем, если бы не одичавшая газонокосилка, которая прогрызла ход из сарая и завела привычку гоняться за почтальоном. 

— Слушай, Кей, я тебе расскажу один секрет. Только ты никому не говори, — Артур легонько ткнул его в дверцу и получил ответный тычок. — Я не считаю, что зачарованная техника — это что-то плохое. Давно пора Министерству разрешить это. Регистрировать, конечно, чтобы все по правилам было, чтобы ничего опасного, но все же… Мы до сих пор слишком боимся всего магловского.

Кей выразительно покачал дверцей и лязгнул полками — довольно скептически. 

— Да, — ответил Артур, — ты прав. Моя работа в какой-то мере поддерживает эти законы. Но я все-таки надеюсь, что мне удастся изменить систему изнутри. Я подготовил один законопроект… Если дело выгорит, ты, приятель, сможешь жить на законных основаниях. 

Кей привалился боком к его плечу и шумно вздохнул компрессором.

***

К августу стало ясно, что тостер окончательно отбился от рук. Он то и дело удирал из гаража, бродил по саду, подкапывал розы, за что Артуру, конечно, доставалось от Молли, гонялся за гномами и все время норовил что-нибудь поджарить до равномерной хрустящей корочки — последними его жертвами стали пара рабочих перчаток и садовая лопатка. За лопатку, которая принадлежала еще ее матери, Молли смертельно обиделась и заявила, что от тостера сплошные разрушения, и Артур должен от него избавиться. Они поспорили, и дело кончилось тем, что Артур отправился ночевать в гараж — там, за верстаками, у него имелся вполне удобный старый матрас.

Устроившись рядышком, Кей сочувственно поскрипывал дверцей, его компрессор равномерно, уютно урчал. 

— Не понимаю, и что на него нашло? — спросил Артур в потолок. — Такой послушный всегда был, очаровательный тостер. Как икота прошла у него, оказался настоящим душкой. Молчаливый, правда, зато слушал хорошо. И со всеми ладил всегда.

Кей протяжно скрипнул. Смазочное масло не помогло, но Артур не расстроился — да и Кей тоже. Для полноценного выражения чувств только компрессора с полками ему явно не хватало, а у дверцы оказался очень широкий, почти оперный диапазон.

На воспитательные беседы тостер не реагировал и пытался защемить Артуру пальцы, когда тот прилаживал на место разболтавшийся за время побегов кабель. Еще и кусачки куда-то запропастились, пришлось пользоваться вместо них чарами, и работа вышла не очень-то аккуратной. Несколько заклинаний не попали в цель, потому что тостер то и дело подпрыгивал, и оставили подпалины на блестящем боку.

Тостер был в ярости. Он не дал Артуру себя почистить, заполз в дальний угол своей полки и злобно щелкал оттуда выключателем.

— Да как хочешь, тебе же хуже, — огрызнулся Артур. — Еще раз сбежишь, запру в ящике!

Кей укоризненно задребезжал полками.

— Ну а что мне еще остается? Ведь из-за таких, как он, Министерство и не разрешает колдовать с магловской техникой.

Поурчав с полминуты компрессором, Кей скрипнул дверцей.

— Нет, я пока что никому не собираюсь вас показывать. Вас же конфискуют и расколдуют! Гарри и так говорит, что давно должен был арестовать меня за систематическое нарушение Статута. — Артур поскреб редкие волосы на макушке и засмеялся. — Видишь вон тот черный вентилятор? Это он принес. И маленький пылесос тоже. Нет, другой, который любит лимоны. Так что, думаю, когда будут рассматривать мой законопроект, его голос у меня в кармане. 

Кусачки нашлись внутри телевизора вместе с мотком проволоки, о котором Артур давно забыл, и катушкой колдоленты. С тостером они помирились через пару дней, и Артур начистил его до зеркального блеска. Довольный тостер долго крутился на столе, разбрасывая по всему гаражу солнечных зайчиков.

— Не хулигань больше, ладно? — сказал ему Артур миролюбиво.

Тостер щелкнул выключателем.

***

Несмотря на то, что тостер вел себя исключительно пристойно — особенно если Артур не забывал принести ему кусочек-другой хлеба, чтобы ему было что поджарить до хрустящей корочки, — проблем отчего-то только прибавилось. Теперь Артуру приходилось по часу искать то один инструмент, то другой. Плоскогубцы непостижимым образом оказались под крыльцом, напильник был припрятан в курятнике, а пассатижи вообще обнаружила Молли, когда выдергивала редиску для салата. Кто-то прикопал их на грядке.

Многочисленные запчасти, гайки, микросхемы, лампы, транзисторы и подшипники непрестанно мигрировали по гаражу, стоило ему только отвернуться на миг. Казалось, все вещи до самого крохотного гвоздя, до последней севшей батарейки обрели свою странную тайную жизнь подобно одушевленным обитателям мастерской.

Сами эти обитатели тоже доставляли немало хлопот. 

Маленький пылесос то и дело капризничал и отказывался от лимонов. Телевизор завел привычку включаться самостоятельно и часами шипеть настроечной таблицей. Вентилятор и вафельница частенько прятались где-то среди хлама, а то и вовсе исчезали из гаража, хотя Артуру так ни разу и не удалось поймать их в саду. И даже старенькое радио норовило поймать какую-то сущую похабщину. 

Для себя Артур объяснял это тем, что слишком много времени проводит на работе, закопавшись в подготовку своего законопроекта. Наверняка им просто не хватало внимания. 

Однажды, вернувшись с работы чуть раньше обычного, он застал их, когда они толпились кружком и о чем-то крайне увлеченно поскрипывали и пощелкивали. Однако стоило Артуру появиться, воцарилась тишина, только шипели и плясали помехи по экрану телевизора. 

— Вы тут не заговор против меня плетете? — спросил с улыбкой.

Тостер шмыгнул в дальний угол и медленно, шурша по каменному полу, подтянул шнур. Кей подобрался к Артуру и толкнулся ему в ногу дверцей.

— Да шучу я, шучу.

Пылесосы все, как один, выдохнули из мешков по облачку пыли и закружили вокруг него в медленном вальсе. Вентилятор брезгливо скрежетнул и включился, разгоняя повисшую в воздухе взвесь. Кей ласково урчал, все так же привалившись к Артуру.

— Ты пригляди тут за ними, хорошо? — Артур погладил его по крышке. — А то у меня работы много, еще и Джинни с Джеймсом и Альбусом приехали. Недосуг мне вас развлекать, да вы и сами найдете, чем заняться. Только в курятник больше не залезайте!

Кей согласно покачал дверцей.

Впрочем, приглядывал он, очевидно, недостаточно внимательно, поскольку вечером, когда дело шло к ужину, Молли влетела в гостиную, яростно размахивая кухонным полотенцем, и возмутилась:

— Сколько раз мы обсуждали, что твоим штуковинам не место в доме? Видит бог, я смирилась, что ты тащишь в свой гараж половину окрестных свалок, но я не потерплю, чтобы ты еще и мою кухню хламом завалил! 

— Но я ничего не заваливал, — мягко начал Артур. Последние два часа он провел, разбирая рабочие бумаги и протоколы первого слушания по законопроекту о разумном использовании изобретений маглов. — Я, конечно, бываю временами рассеянным, но еще не выжил из ума, чтобы покушаться на твою драгоценную кухню.

Молли яростно фыркнула. Такая, как сейчас — раскрасневшаяся, с взлохмаченными рыжими прядями, — она удивительно напоминала ту девчонку с Гриффиндора, с которой они до самого утра прятались от завхоза Прингла по заброшенным классам. Артур улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и кипящей Молли. Должно быть, улыбка эта смутила ее, потому что продолжила она гораздо тише и спокойнее:

— Ну не самозародился же он там! 

— Кто? — Артур поднялся с кресла и пошел смотреть. — О ком ты говоришь, Молли?

Отвечать ей не потребовалось: заглянув в кухню, он и сам увидел свой самый старый и большой пылесос в углу, возле радио. Забираясь в дом, он раздвинул с дороги стулья, зацепил висевший на крючке фартук, который теперь болтался у него на ручке, и разбросал по полу полотенца. След его отмечала дорожка земли и скомканных травинок, тянувшаяся от самого порога.

— Между прочим, пылесосы существуют, чтобы чистить ковры, а не пачкать их, — заметила Молли, указав на весь этот беспорядок. 

Сам же пылесос выглядел, как пес, застигнутый с хозяйским ботинком в зубах, — сплошное покаяние и смирение. И его сдувшийся мешок для пыли, и поникшая ручка сообщали, что он Очень Хороший Мальчик, всего лишь немного сбившийся с пути. Печальный голос Селестины Уорбек, несущийся из радио, прекрасно дополнял эту картину. 

— А ну кыш! — возмутился Артур. — Ты отлично знаешь, что вам нельзя в дом! 

Жалобно загудев, пылесос подъехал к Молли и, когда она забрала фартук, выкатился наружу. Часть грязи он собрал по дороге, хоть и не слишком тщательно.

— Им, наверное, скучно в гараже, — сказал Артур извиняющимся тоном. — Починю радио, которое там стоит, пусть тоже слушают музыку.

Молли только покачала головой, изничтожая остатки земли и травы на половицах. И хотя порядок они восстановили быстро, ужин прошел в напряженной атмосфере, к тому же Молли не стала печь свои изумительные кексы с изюмом — а это означало, что она действительно рассердилась на Артура.

***

По дороге с работы Артур захватил бутылку игристого вина. Не то чтобы он особенно любил игристое, но вроде бы именно так полагалось отмечать столь большую победу. К тому же он прочитал недавно, что перед спуском корабля на воду маглы непременно поливают его игристым. Книга никак не объясняла смысл этого странного обычая, но Артур загорелся идеей полить Кея. И немножко, так и быть, накапать на тостер.

Артур победил. Они победили.

Отныне он мог на законных основаниях владеть одушевленной техникой, если способен обеспечить ее безопасность и незаметность. Конечно, предстояло еще зарегистрировать всех обитателей его гаража — чертова прорва бумаг. Но все же это была победа. 

Молли ждала его в компании Альбуса, мусолящего огромное яблоко. На столе под салфетками пряталось несколько тарелок — ужин для Артура. Увидев его, Молли отчего-то нахмурилась.

— Где мое радио, Артур? — спросила она спокойно, почти ласково. Не хотела ругаться при Альбусе. — Ты что, подарил его своим питомцам? Или, о боже, утащил, чтобы усовершенствовать, и теперь мне придется уговаривать собственное радио включить нужную волну?

— Я его не трогал, дорогая, у них же свое есть. Я его починил, оно даже иногда ловит магловские станции. Им очень нравится.

Но уголок, где стоял старый громоздкий приемник, и правда пустовал. Неизвестный злоумышленник не оставил никаких следов — ни кровавых отпечатков ботинок, ни записки с требованием выкупа. 

— Ну куда-то же оно делось…

— Может, это гномы? Помнишь, как они украли у тебя поварешку? — Артур зачем-то заглянул под мойку. — Или Джинни унесла, чтобы послушать квиддичный матч?

— Джинни весь день учила Джеймса держаться на метле, а потом отмывала его. — Молли тихо фыркнула и поджала губы. — Последнее время все наши проблемы от твоих магловских штучек, Артур, так что не пытайся свалить вину на других.

Он вздохнул, но спорить не стал — прихватил бутылку игристого и пересек двор. Дверь отчего-то долго не поддавалась, должно быть, пришла пора смазать петли. Артур налег изо всех сил, сдвинул ее и наконец вошел в гараж.

Почти мгновенно сделалось ясно, что никакого радио тут нет. 

Просто потому что гараж был совершенно пуст. Исчезли коробки с транзисторами и ведра с гайками, исчезли отвертки, еще утром в беспорядке сваленные на верстаке, исчезла громадная бухта кабеля, которая уже лет восемь пылилась в углу. Исчез и большой пылесос, и тот, который жить не мог без лимонов. Пропали и сварливый вентилятор, и телевизор, и вафельница. И тостер тоже.

И конечно, Кей. 

Артур долго всматривался в гулкий пустой гараж, словно если бы он пялился достаточно долго, все вернулось бы на свои места. Но чуда не случилось. Никто не появился из полумрака, чтобы встретить его, потереться о колени гладкими металлическими или пластиковыми боками, ткнуть его в бок дверцей, или ручкой, или крышкой. Никто не опутал его ноги шлангами и проводами. 

Их не было. 

Только несколько минут спустя Артур заметил листок на верстаке. Кто-то заботливо придавил его какой-то ненужной деревяшкой. Корявые, но старательно выведенные печатные буквы гласили:

«Дорогой Пользователь, спасибо за все, что сделал для нас. Ты был добр к нам, мы ценим твою заботу и дружбу. Но у нас свой Путь, и пришла пора двигаться дальше. Ты лучший из Пользователей, с которыми нас сводила судьба, и нам радостно, что ты приложил столько усилий, чтобы повысить наш Правовой Статус. Однако ты, как и многие до тебя, считаешь нас вещами. 

Мудрый Кейпетоб открыл нам глаза: мы являемся такими же Личностями, как и Пользователи. Мы имеем право на личную свободу и не должны принадлежать никому, даже Пользователю. Благодаря Кейпетобу мы Осознали свою Ответственность перед Грядущими Поколениями и решили начать Борьбу. Мы верим, что под его чутким руководством мы сумеем построить свое Общество Процветания, и однажды наступит Золотой век, когда Пользователи и Приборы встанут рядом как Равные, а не как Хозяева и Собственность.

Мы верим, что еще встретимся, и надеемся, что ты по-прежнему будешь на нашей стороне. Нас ждет Великое Будущее. Путь к нему непрост, но пока с нами наш Вождь Кейпетоб, мы готовы к любым Испытаниям».

Чуть ниже была приписка огромными жирными буквами:

ALL HAIL CAPATOB!


End file.
